l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Crane Clan
The Crane Clan, Left Hand of the Emperor, is known throughout Rokugan for their skilled duelists and artisans. The Crane are also noted courtiers, wielding great power in the courts of the land. The Crane were founded by the Kami Doji. They pursue excellence in all things, and the traditions established by Lady Doji are now customary in the Emperor's Court. The formal duelling system, iaijutsu, was established by Doji's husband, Kakita. Their preferential status with the Imperial line is renowned and have throughout history had fewer taxes and more gifts heaped upon them. They are the masters of the courts and have the wealth commensurate with such a position. The Crane consists of four powerful families in complete symbiosis, no two families overlapping in duties. The Doji family are the voice of the clan and control most of the politics within Rokugan. The Kakita family are famed for their iaijutsu duelists as well as their skills as artisans. The Daidoji family are the military might of the Crane as well as handling the things to dishonorable or dangerous for the other families. The Asahina family are the only shugenja in the clan, and spend their time in peaceful meditation and creation of nemuranai. The Asahina were in theory a fifth family, as the Yasuki family were once Crane. Their path however led them away from the Crane to the Crab Clan shortly after the founding of the Asahina. Current Events The most sensational news from the Crane is that Asahina Sekawa, daimyo of the Asahina family and Jade Champion, has found a path to Enlightenment. Doji Akiko, the wife of the Crane Clan Champion, refused to join Kaneka and gain his protection from being outed as Gozoku. Akiko was confident that she could protect herself from any fallout, but was completely unaware that her secret had been discovered by agents of the Scorpion Clan. The Scorpion Clan planned to expose her and cause as much damage as possible by giving the information to the Lion Clan in an attempt to shatter the two Clans' newfound and fragile peace. The magistrate Ikoma Masote revealed Akiko's betrayal before the Court. Akiko admited her guilt, and her husband killed her. After that, he comitted seppuku, and their daughter, Doji Domotai, became the new Clan Champion. The Dragon Clan recently set fire to Kosaten Shiro, starting a war against the Crane. No one knows why for certain, but it seems that the Dragon discovered something dishonorable among the Crane. (http://l5r.alderac.com) Details Statistics * Capital: Kyuden Doji * Population: 3 820 000 (approx) * Military: 213 000 samurai * Imports: Raw Materials, Metals, Exotic Goods * Exports: Fine Goods, Rice, Fish Families * Asahina family * Daidoji family * Doji family * Kakita family * Yasuki family Schools The following are the schools within the Crane Clan: * Asahina Shugenja * Asahina Archer * Asahina Sohei * Daidoji Yojimbo * Daidoji Harrier * Daidoji Iron Warrior * Daidoji Heavy Regular * Doji Courtier * Doji Elite Guard * Doji Magistrate * Kakita Artisan * Kakita Bushi Samurai See Samurai of the Crane Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Crane Clan Champion * Asahina Daimyo * Daidoji Daimyo * Kakita Daimyo * Yasuki Daimyo Palaces and Cities * Kyuden Doji * Kyuden Kakita * Samui Kaze Toshi * Shiro Daidoji * Shiro Giji * Shinden Asahina Major References * Way of the Crane Page 17. * Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 6. Category:Crane Clan